The New Kid
by Asuka Rae
Summary: Samantha had just moved to her new school, hoping that she could start fresh, make new friends and hopefully keep her secret under the table and not go through the same things that she did at her old school. However it seems that she's not the only new kid in school either. (A colab with a tumblr friend account is homestuckscenariosyo on tumblr)


It was a new year, new classes, new teachers, and above all it was time to make sure that no one noticed her. Samantha let out a sigh as she walked up the steps to her new high school, trying to avoid as many people as possible.

All she wanted to do was get to her locker, put her stuff up, and go sit in the library until class started. She wasn't normally like this but Sam wasn't a morning person no matter how much she tried to be. She heaved her backpack back onto her shoulder when she felt it slip slightly.

"Okay Sammy, you can do this. Just, put on your biggest smile and walk in like nothing can harm you." She said to herself and smiled.

A giggle escaped her throat and she quickly made her way up the steps with a slight spring in her step. She pushed the front doors open, grinning to herself, and walked in with an air of confidence.

If she wanted to make a good first impression then she needed to make herself wake up and show everyone that she was a happy go lucky person! Looking around the hallway, she spotted the office and made her way inside so that she could pick up her schedule.

"Hello, my name is Samantha Winters and I was told that I needed to pick up my schedule here since I am new to this school." She said to the receptionist.

The lady looked up from the book that she had placed on the desk and blinked a few times before smiling at her. "Oh yes! Do you have your I.D.?" She asked.

Sam nodded and dug through her bag, pulled out the card, and handed it to the lady with a smile. "Alright, give me just a second and I will be right back with your schedule Miss. Winters." She smiled and stood from her chair, making her way to a little office in the back of the room. Sam stepped back from the desk and set herself down in one the nearby chairs as she waited. That's when someone, well a boy, came barreling into the office.

"Woo! Made it just in time!" He laughed as he adjusted his backpack. She blinked a few times as she looked the boy over, waving when he looked at her. "Hi I'm John Egbert, do you mind if I join you?" He asked and motioned towards the chair that was currently occupied by her bag. "Oh! Sure!" She said rather quickly as she moved her bag down next to her feet.

"Thanks!" He grinned and plopped down next to her. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she saw him smile at her, his little over bite was rather cute. "I'm Samantha Winters, but people normally call me Sam." She said and he nodded, still smiling.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sam, are you new here?" He asked. She nodded her head, still smiling as she looked at him. "Yeah, I moved here over the summer with my dad." She stated. John's eyes lit up and his smile spread across his face.

"No way! Me too! I just moved her from D.C., my dad got a promotion from his job and for him to accept it we had to move." He explained. Sam nodded her head and leaned back into the chair she was sitting.

"My dad and I moved for other reasons, but it was all for a good cause." She said. The two of them conversed for a few more minutes until the receptionist returned form the back. "Miss. Winters? Here you are sweetie and I gave you a map of the school as well. Enjoy your time here at Skaia High." She said with a sweet smile.

Sam stood from her chair and took the papers from the desk. "Thank you ma'am." She smiled at her and turned to get her bag. She looked at John and smiled sweetly, "I hope I get to see you around John, it'll be nice to have at least one friend here." She said and he nodded rather quickly.

"Yeah! I'll see you around Sam!" He waved goodbye to her as she walked out of the office and he walked up to the desk right after.

This school was freaking huge.

There were way too many halls and turns and Sam couldn't help but groan in annoyance. Looking at her schedule and map one more time, she noticed that she, or course, had gotten herself lost on the first day.

That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to her left. "Hello, I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be in a little bit of distress." A gentle voice said. Sam blinked a few times but nodded her head. A girl with blonde hair, cut into a bob, black lipstick, and a purple dress, stood before her.

"Ah, yeah. I'm new here so this place is a little overwhelming." She laughed lightly. The girl nodded as she smiled sweetly at Sam and held her hand out to her. "Do you mind if I have a look at your schedule then? I could see if there is anything I can do to help. I'm Rose by the way." She said. Sam grinned and handed her the piece of paper.

"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam." She said with the widest grin on her face. Rose looked at her and let out a light chuckle. "Well, it is very nice to meet you Sam, and it seems that we have the same class this period so you can just follow me." She stated as she held her schedule out to her.

Sam's eyes widened in excitement as she took the paper back. "Really?! That's amazing! Oh my gosh I am so relieved." She let out a happy sigh.

"Rose, who is your new friend?" A soft and rather angelic voice said. Rose looked towards the voice and the sweetest smile appeared on her face when she saw the girl. "This is Samantha, but you can call her Sam. She's new here." She said and placed a hand on the other girls arm. "Oh, well it is nice to meet you Sam, I am Kanaya, Rose's girlfriend. I couldn't help but overhear that you have the same class as Rose as of right now. I just so happen to have class with her as well." Kanaya said with a smile.

Sam blinked a few times before smiling like a little school girl. "Oh my gosh you two are together?!" She squealed. The two of them blinked a few times before nodding their heads in unison. That is when a little squeal erupted from Sam's throat and they looked at her with shocked expressions.

"That is absolutely adorable!" She squealed. The two of them looked at each other before beginning to lightly laugh at the situation before them. "Why thank you Samantha, we appreciate your compliment." Kanaya giggled.

Samantha grinned widely and began to giggle along with them as they began to walk towards their class. "So, where are you from originally Sam? If you don't mind me asking." Rose said as they took their seats. "I don't mind at all," She set her bag down on the ground, "My dad and I are from Wyoming, but due to certain circumstances we had to move down here." She said, softly touching her leg.

The two girls nodded their head with soft smiles across their beautiful faces. "Well, welcome to Texas Sam, we hope you enjoy it here." Rose said and turned her attention to the teacher that had just walked in.

"Good morning class, my name is Mrs. Stuart and I will be your English teacher for this year. First thing we will be addressing today is our new student, she has just moved here, Samantha if you will please stand up and introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said with a smile on her face.

Sam stood with a giant grin on her face. "Hello everyone my name is Samantha Winters, but you can just call me Sam, and I just moved to Texas from Wyoming! I hope to get to know you all and become good friends with you all!" She said and proceeded to sit back down.

"Well, welcome to Texas Sam and I hope you enjoy your time here. Now since it is the first day we will..." The teacher began to explain what they will be doing for this semester and handed out the syllabus to everyone, along with a supply sheet and a questionnaire for everyone to fill out. Sam was sure she was going to like this school and since she made a few friends on the first day it made it even better.


End file.
